The Sonic dareathon marathon
by SuperRoadrunner12
Summary: this is another sonic the hedgehog truth or dare fic,say no more
1. Intro

The Sonic the hedgehog dare-a-thon marathon

Me: You know the drill, send in your truths or dares

Sting: I'm Sting the hedgehog the daremaster,  
>this is my co-hosts Cinos and lunar the hedgehogs<p>

Cinos: Hey there

Lunar: Hiya!

Me: I'll check back in a couple of days & let me see some  
>deep truths or some<br>saucy dares (and no way am I letting sex in this fic)

Everyone: GROAN!

Sting: Hey the author's 13 and this is his first fic so be nice

Everyone settles down and agrees.

Sting: you guys are so calm about this despite the fact  
>that this a truth or dare fic<p>

Everyone: 0_0

Sting: yup you can dare someone to tell the truth

Cinos: any way this how we are gonna do it,  
>we're gonna use a machine to pick the darees.<br>The machine will pick random characters to dare and  
>dare them to tell a shocking truth or dare the possibly can't do.<br>It's called the Dare-O-Matic.

The losers who refuse will get accessories they will have to carry  
>or wear until the fic is over any questions? Good! Let's begin!<p>

Now's your time to review, I'll update as quickly as I can depending on what life throws at me. See Ya!


	2. Characters

Characters

I forgot the characters, they are;

Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy, Cream & Cheese, Rouge, Knuckles, Big, Eggman, Vanilla, Silver, Blaze, Espio, Charmy & Vector.

No OCs (yet ;-))


	3. The REAL Intro

The REAL Intro

"Welcome to _**ULTRA DARE **_where we invite a cast of cartoon characters from any TV show. I'm your host, Sting the Hedgehog with a scorpion's tail, did I just say that out loud? Anyway today we have the sonic X cast. We have Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy, Cream & Cheese, Rouge, Knuckles, Big, Eggman, Vanilla, Silver, Blaze, Espio, Charmy & Vector. But before we begin let me introduce my co-hosts before they kill me, please put your hands together for

Cinos & Lunar the hedgehogs"

Sting is a hedgehog with red fur, blue eyes, shoes just like Sonic's and a hair-style like Manic's from Sonic underground

Cinos had white fur, a furry chest like Shadow's, black eyes smooth arms and mouth shoes exactly like knuckles along with a matching hair-style like Sonic's

Lunar was a blue furred FEMALE hedgehog with a black shirt, a purple skirt, plain white shoes, blue eyes and long white hair. And remember this is my first ever fic so I may have already blew it so don't be a jerk.

Sting: any questions? Good. Let's begin. Okay, the

Dare-O-Matic has been activated and it chooses…Sonic!

Sonic: 0-0

Sting: Sonic, I dare you to go on a date with Amy on a cruise ship (no getting outta this one pal)

Sonic: Doh!

Sting: but before you go on your date, Amy, I dare you to use a tennis racket for the next couple of Chapters or else you won't gonna cruise ship with Sonic

Amy: anything for my Sonikku

Sting Okay we're going on a break for now so we'll be back after the break. Oh! And any resemblance to real life hedgehogs would be very cool.

_**So Chapter 3 is done and I will eventually update so bye!**_


	4. After the Ads

**After the commercials**

**Welcome back readers! Before I start I would like to say that Thx for Reviewing & that apart from Sting, Lunar & Cinos, the SEGA characters belong to SEGA. On with the story. **

Sting: Welcome back to _**ULTRA DARE. **_We were busy working out who to dare & when. Now that Sonic & Amy are out on a date, we'll select the next person to dare & the machine chooses…TAILS!

Tails: Uh oh!

Sting: Tails I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with…

There is look of fear, worry & suspense

Sting: …Nicole

Nicole & Tails: WHAT!

Everyone except Cream breaks into fits of Laughter.

Cinos: Don't worry Cream, to make you feel better, I dare you to tell your pet chao Cheese that… IT's the worst pet you ever had.

Cream:( in an angry tone) NO! I will never tell her that because she is the best that anyone will ever have and that is that!

Cinos: I knew you would feel better.

Everyone shrugs and exchange puzzled looks.

Sting: Okay. Back to the Show. Unfortunately the Dare-O-MaticR broke when we dared Charmy to eat a ton of sugar & prank all of the Sonic villains. He got so much energy that he flew smack right into the thing.

Lunar: Hey did you know that he super-glued Vector's earphones to knuckles' head & that Vector snapped leading to the ultimate battle for life, death & th—

Sting: that's why you don't get to talk as much as I do. Okay let's see what's happening in heaven shall we?

Lunar opens the closet door to find Nicole & Tails playing a game of Go Fish.

Tails: Oh hi guys!

Cinos: Whatever, Silver I dare you to tell me what you would do if you found out that Sonic & Shadow were your Ancestors?

Silver: Hmm…just watch…!

As he was screaming he was trashing the place, throwing furniture, running through wall he even grabbed Amy's Piko Piko hammer & started swinging at everything. Just at that moment, Sonic ran in with Amy chasing after him when luck hit Sonic right in the you don't wanna know & Silver swung the hammer and knocked Amy out cold. Sting called for the studio guys to cut to the commercial.

Note: No Animals apart from the Sonic cast & the hosts were harmed in the making of this fictional story and if any more kiss him or her/do you like him or her I am not gonna ask for any more bright Ideas


	5. Later On

**Later on**

**Welcome back. Now that Silver is in a straight jacket and everyone else has suffered some mild pain we now return to the show.**

"Welcome back to Ultra Dare" said Sting, "we just had to take a quick break."

"Quick? That was ten hours long." Replied Cinos, "anyway I said to tell me not show me."

"Sorry" said Silver apologetically.

Sting then continued, "So the show goes on, unfortunately Amy is gonna have to skip this dares because that shot to the head kinda…"

"NiCe paNTS Mr INVENtor SMarTY BoOtS Nice" Said the pink brain damaged hedgehog.

"Yeah, that. So now we continue this round so we can get to the next one."

Everyone shuddered at the thought that the round was still going on.

So this is what happened during the rest of the round…

Rouge was dared to tell us why she liked gems so much all she could say was that she just did & she wasn't allowed to say that.

Shadow was dared to be sat on by Eggman. He almost killed Sting when he found out that Dr Eggman ate some baked beans.

Knuckles was dared to break the Master Emerald. He refused.

Big had already passed his dare when sat on Froggy.

Espio died of embarrassment after his dare HBee16's dare idea

Blaze was frozen despite the fact that the water she had to bathe in was 15 degrees Celsius.

Dr Eggman had to be Sonic's butler until the show was over

And when it was Vanilla's turn the next thing anyone knew was that the studio was flooded with tears of what happened to Cream's dad.

**Now you review **


	6. Round two

**Round Two**

**Welcomes to **_**ULTRA DARE Round 2.**_ **This round will let the audience dare** **the contestants which are the sonic X cast (plus Nicole) which I don't own which belong to SEGA which let us get back to the show.**

Sting: Okay…welcome back to Ultra Dare where take the characters of some random cartoon and dare them to do stuff they will eventually regret doing. Now let us select the cast of another show to dare them.

Cinos: I'm thinking the Adventure Time cast

Lunar: Great idea.

Finn: we get to dare them? That's awesome but something's telling me not to dare them to death.

Jake: don't worry about it buddy what's the worst that can happen?

Finn: Okay then, what time is it?

Jake: Adventure time?

Finn: No, Montage full of people daring each other time!

Jake: O, K.

They fist bump and the adventure time logo appears for no logical reason.

Montage

Finn dared sonic to prank call Mephiles which led to a repeat of Sonic 06.

Jake dared Shadow to do the Numa Numa dance. He had forgotten that it was on live TV being broadcasted to every country, every continent and every sonic fanatic.

Pb dared Amy swear at Sonic. She couldn't do it.

Ice King dared Eggman to blow up his bases and labs. He…he…he took out a bazooka to blow up the Ice King but got frozen then got thrown of Mt Climb Up and fall Down.

Big was asked "if a tree falls in the forest & nobody's around to hear it, does it make a sound?" he said "Dduuhhh."

Rouge had to dress like Blaze for the rest of the show

Tails built a machine to make a Nicole a real Mobian but noticed that she was an actually a Mobian already which really ticked him off.

Silver had to do the chicken dance

Cream found Cheese at a random Chao factory in a random city where a monkey in lederhosen jumped out screaming "HAPPY CAT! HAPPY CAT!"

Nicole went into cyber space and fought a digital version of Dark Gaia

Charmy refused to throw out his candy

Vector admitted that he liked Vanilla a lot

Vanilla had to date Vector

And Espio hesitantly wore a pink tutu and sung the "I'm gay" song from Dance Flick.

**Okay now that round two is outta the way there round three the VS round. Now all you need to do is gimme ideas fast plz review and no love dares. See Ya!**


	7. Round three

**Round three**

**Welcome back. I just want to say thanks for reviewing everyone. I appreciate it. I don't really own the Sega characters apart from Sting, Lunar & Cinos and I don't own the idea of how this round will go down. Also this show is made with Luv.**

Everyone:?

**Okay. Back to the show.**

Sting: welcome to _**ULTRA DARE **_where take cartoon characters and dare them to do stuff. Today we characters from Sonic X & Nicole from Sonic SatAM.

Lunar: yup.

Sting: Cinos don't you think you could explain round 3?

Cinos: yeah, sure, whatever. Basically it's a dare tournament. You're gonna go head to head against each other until only one person remains that has not been eliminated. The winner will receive £10 000 (around $20 000).

Everyone somehow managed muster all of their remaining will and decided to win.

Sting: (sarcastically) somehow? Right is everyone ready? Okay begin!

**We may skip some dares.**

Sonic vs Shadow

Sonic: use chaos control to bring Maria back.

Shadow tried but he only brought a random person named Maria.

Tails vs Amy

Tails: crush Sonic with your hammer

She refused & was eliminated.

Sonic vs Charmy

Sonic: Kill Barney

Charmy refused and was eliminated.

Tails vs Silver

Tails: eat Blaze's chilli

Silver didn't do it because when it touched his tongue he immediately scrambled for the North Pole.

Cream vs Sonic

Sonic jumped in an Ocean and stayed there longer than his designated time.

Eggman vs Tails

Tails hesitantly blew up the X Tornado

Sonic vs Knuckles

Sonic: throw the Master Emerald away.

Knuckles: I'm out.

Sonic vs Tails…

**Cliff-hanger! I need ideas for how they should dare each other because they will stay in this for as long as possible. You review, you decide, you vote for who you want to win, Tails V Sonic. The Climax begins now.**

**Sonic tails sonic tails where-sonic tails doll.**


	8. tv

The TV shows

This is a list of what TV shows where while Sonic and Tails were thinking of how to dare each other

Sonic & Tails: Wait we were supposed to…

The shows were,

News

Scrubs

Two and a half men

News

A documentary about the invention of the Fork

Saw III

WWE RAW

More News

Adventure Time

Sonic Underground

A random comedy show

How to turn on the computer

How to read

How to not embarrass your kids

Scream IV

Scary Movie 3

Superman

Batman

Wonder Woman

Penny Henny

Garfield

A list of Futurama phrases at the start of each episode

A list of what Bart Simpson writes on the Blackboard (German extract)

News (Again)

1001 ways to kill people

And

Who comes up with these TV shows?

Sting: TV companies?

Lunar: Producers?

Cinos: The magical Sky Princess

Everyone gives a disturbing look at Cinos

Cinos: I mean SKY

Sting: Whatever. Anyway we're gonna give Sonic and Tails extra time to think of ways to dare each other. Oh and by the way love dares are back and we're gonna start saying phrases at the start of each show. Phrases like,

In colour

In Hypno-vision

As seen on TV

Loading

Coming soon to an illegal DVD

Krafted with love (by monsters)

From the Makers of Futurama.

Sonic: SEE YA

Sting: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!

Sting is chasing Sonic with A (insert weapon of choice)

Cinos: Aw man this chapter sucks. Cut to the commercials

O$ZZ

8?~ZZZ ?IIIIII77

8I=~ZZZO +?IIIIII777$$$ZZ

8I=~:$ZZOZ +?IIIIIII777$$$$ZZZZZ

8I+~~:$$ZZ7?IIIIIII7777$OOZZZOZZZ$?7$Z

OI+~~:,7$7IIIIIIII777777$$OOOOOZ?7ZZO?IO

Z?=~::,IIIIIIIII7777777777$7?7ZO+?II77O

IO=~~,?IIIII777777777$$777I7$Z+?II77+8

Z$?+?IIIIII77777777$7$$$$$ZZ?III77?O

I7+?IIIIII77777777777$$$$ZZOO?III:ZOZZ

=IIIIIIII777777777777$$$$ZZOOOOI?I~7OOOOOO

7Z8?7777I7I777777777777$$$$ZOOOOO+:=ZZOOOOOZZ

I$D I777II77777777777777$$$ZZZOOZZ$ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

7$ 777I77777777777777$ZZOOOOOZOZOZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

7Z 777I777777777777ZZZ?+?I8OOOZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$

7D I77I7777777777$Z++====++DOOZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

7. ?777777777777ZZ===~~~===IOOZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$

+7. .77777777777ZZ+==~::~~::?OOZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$

+7+ 777777777$ZZ+~~~:::~~::?OOZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$

?I8. I77$777$ZOZ+=MM~::~~::+8OOZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ$

?7.. M$ZZ7$$ZOZ+=NMM~:~~~~=?OOZZZZZZZ$ZZZZZZZZZZ$

?I~...ZZDDZOOO?+==MMN~~~~~=+OOZZZZZZZ$NDOOOOOZZZZ$

+?I,~?~,,D,~=I+?++==N+M=~~~==+OOOZZZZZZZ$ MN8OOOOZZ

+II,,,,,,Z88D+?=~~==NDN=====?OOOZZZZZZZZZ N8OOZZ

II=~:::::NND?~~~=77II?I7$8OOOZZZZZZZZZZ$ D8O

II7I+=======?+~~~~~~~~~+?IOOZOOOOZZZZZZ

I7$ZZ7I?IIII?++++?I?IOOOOZOZOZZZZZ$

I$ZO888Z$$$

IZODNNNMMMZZZ$$$$$$$$777$88OOOOOOOOOOZZZZZ

Z8NNNMM?II?$

$Z8$::?I7::~~~=+7$ZOO MD88888OOOOOOOZZZZ$

::~?+II::::::~~==+I$O DD8888OOOOOZZZZ

:::=7O8?I7,,,::::~~~=+I7$ DD888OOOOOZZZ

,:~?$ DII?I7,,,::::~~~=+?I$I DDD88OOOOZZZ

:,~?Z DI+I77,,,::::~~~==?IZ7? DDD88OOOOZ$

,:?Z ZI?I77:::::::~~~=+?7DI+I DDD88OOOZ

::=Z NZII77:::::::~~==+?ZD7?+ MD88D88Z

::+O N8MI7$:::::~~~~=+?Z OI++ MNND88

~:~I8.:+I$I7$$~~~~~~~==?Z $? MND8

== .:=7$$$I$Z7~~~===+?OZ $I?II NDO

.,:=:~?77I$ZZZ++++?IOZZZ $77I7 D

.,:,,:~.,:+I7ZZZOO888OOOO8D $$$$Z8.,::~

,~~:~ ..,~+?7I$ZZOO88OOOOOO OZO.,:~~~+=

=+ .~+II?I$I$$ZO8888O$7$Z .,,::,...,:~

.,=+I..,:=I?7$ZOZDDDZ777$O ,::::...:+===

++,...,:=?$7$ZOZ I777$Z ~==~..,~+= .,,~

...,:~=?77$$OO 777$Z =?,,:+$...,:

...,,:~=?7$$OO I777$O ?:~77...,:~

.:,:.,,:~=++7$$OO I777ZZ ~II,...:~~

,~?$=.~,,:~=?Z$$ZO 777$Z I7,,,,,...,~+

,=,~?.,~?,:~=++8$$ZO I777$O ,,,:::: .,:7+

,=$:=.,~+?:::~++8$$ZON 7777Z :::::~= .,::I:

::+:~~=..,:=?+D$$Z8N I777$O ~~~=+~...:~I=

:=:+I=~~:~=+++ O$Z8N 7777ZZ ==+++=,,:~=7=

=?I+?+++? 8$Z8N I777$O I.,~?:,++~,.:+I?+,

+?$ 8ZZ8N 7777ZN Z~:~ .,=7I .,:~=~:

ZZZ8NN I777$8 ?~~,:+I7$,,~===~

7$Z8DN 777$Z8 7=+I+?=++=

I$Z8DN +777$ZZ +++=~

$Z8DN 7$77$O

$Z$Z8DNNZ$7:~ 777$ZZ

:+I7$Z8DDNO,:=II 7$77$O ~,,:

.,~I$7ZODDN,:=77 7$$ZO8N$.,::~~

..,~=$8DN,:=I$I? ,:+?$ZZ,..::~~==~

,,,,,,::=?$7$7$7=...,,,:~~==++==~

,?++?I?7ZZOZZZZ$+?++?+?+?++++=~

...,:~==+?I7$$$7 ~~~====~..,,,::~=

~~~=+?I7$ZZZ7? . .. ...,,::~~~=~

..,::~+8NNDNNN ...,,::~==+++++

...:===+IOO88DNN.,,:~==+===I+=:~D

:8888OZ$7...+?II788888NN~+IIZO ...,~

O8OOOZ$$ZOO ,~?I7$88888DN8OZZ ...,:

88OOOZ$$$ZOOOO.?I777$OD8DDNDOZZ ,::.,:+

ZOOOZ$$$ZZZOOOO8II7$ZZODDDNNOZZ .ZOOOOOOOO87+

8OOZZ$7$ZZZZZZOO8D7$$Z$ZZDDNNNOZZ $7$ZOOOOOOOO88+I

OOZ$77$ZZZZZZZZODDD7$Z$ZONDNNNOZ :Z$7$$ZZOOOOOOO8D$?7

8ZZ7I7$ZZZZ$$ZZODDDD?ZZZOOON8D8OO $ZZ$77$ZZZOZZZO888D?Z

,:?I$$$ZZ$$Z$ZZ8DDDD,ZZZZ88DD8OOO OZZZ$777$ZZZZZZZO88DO$

ZZ====+++++ZZO8DD8$ZOO88888 ~O :OO$ZZ$7I7$ZZZZZZOO8DD7

ZOI?I$$ZZOO8O ?~ OOOZZZ$7I?I$ZZZZZZO88D=O

?= OOOZZZZZ$I++I$ZZZZO88D

?+= OOOZZZZZZ$$I?I$ZZZO88DD

?++~~OOZZZZZZZ?~~==?IIII

++==+==++=+===+$$ZZ$$77

ZZ


	9. Before the Grand Finale

Before the Grand Finale

"Hey There!" said the main host, Sting, "Welcome back to Ultra Dare, where we take the cast of a cartoon or game and dare them to do stuff. This week we had the cast of Sonic X with Nicole from SatAM."

"We had a tournament to see who had, A) guts and B) stay to win £10 000 which is $20 000," said Lunar who now had light blue fur, "Tails and Sonic advanced to the finals and are almost done plotting how to dare each other."

"But first," said Cinos who looked a lot like sonic now but only with black fur and green horizontal stripes on his arms "We need to show you viewers just tuning in and readers just reading this story for the first time just how Sonic and Tails advanced to the finals in list form."

Shadow didn't rein act the star wars 'I am your father' seen with Black Doom

Silver was in a straight jacket

Rouge refused to dress like Blaze because she wanted to seduce Shadow and what she would do to him would just be plain illegal if they were both under 18.

Blaze refused to dress like Rouge because she was not a hooker

Nicole couldn't kiss tails publicly

Knuckles still didn't dare to break the Master Emerald

Vanilla refused to go on a date with Vector

Big was asked the tree falling down question and he just stood there going, "duhuhhhhudhh"

Cream had a concussion while trying to fight Cosmo

Cosmo had broken bones from trying to fight Cream

Eggman got sent flying away when he tried to revive Dark Gaia. Don't worry about it, Chip took care of it

And the Chaotix were one very unlucky team in this fic.

"Now a moment of silence for Team Chaotix," said Sting as everyone looked down, closed their eyes and were still for a minute.

"OKAY then the next chapter will be for Sonic and Tails only so Ideas for them only and I don't just expect Ultima to come up with ideas. Oh and you guys should review more than once because Ultima did and you should too because I get my best ideas from—"


	10. Chapter 10

The Grand Finale

"Hey there and welcome to Ultra Dare," said Sting the Dare-master, "The show where we take cartoon Characters from a cartoon and dare them to do stuff. Today we had the Sonic X cast with Nicole from SatAM .Before the commercial we had a tournament and whoever wins it will win $20 000. The finalists are Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles 'Tails' Prower."

"Can we get this over with already?" said Sonic impatiently, "I'm waiting."

"… Okay but first let's introduce the top 2 reviewers. The #2 reviewer is awsomeman13 with 2 reviews and the #1 reviewer with 8 reviews is Ultima the Hedgehog." A hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic only with gold quills, gold eyes, and gold gloves came out. "He can become his true ultimate form with the chaos emeralds, super emeralds, master emerald, sacred swords and world rings." Sting Continued. "He was the greatest contributor unlike _SOME _people. Let's begin the Grand Finale!"

"Can I start?" asked Sonic as Sting nodded meaning yes

"Okay. Tails I dare you to…give up inventing for a year."

"Okay." Tails took a bazooka and headed for his workshop. Suddenly there was a hue explosion coming from its direction. Everybody headed there to checkout what happened. A few stopped when they realised what just happened but ran there even faster to see if they were right and they were right. Tails blew up his own workshop. Nobody could believe their eyes; he actually did it he actually destroyed his favourite place in the whole world as if it meant nothing to him. Even Sonic dropped his jaw. Tails had not been eliminated.

"My turn," said Tails, "Sonic I dare you to marry Amy for a year and don't divorce or Cheat on her and no tricking her into divorcing you."

"Doh! Fine." He walks up to Amy and proposes to her and she happily accepts.

"There I did it. Now I dare you to-"

Sting interrupted him "face each other in SatBK, mission of choice: Lancelot returns."

"What!" shouted Sonic and Tails in unison.

Suddenly a beam of light shone on them both and they were transported away. The beam of light returned with Sonic and Tails. Sonic looked beat up while Tails looked the same way he did.

"That wasn't fair, you had your laser thing from super smash flash online" said Sonic angrily

"And you had homing which didn't do a thing to that guy which is why I won." Replied Tails

"Round two: Guitar Hero fires and Flames"

Sonic and Tails were Transported again and back and this time Sonic won.

"What can I say? I was a guitar player when I was still young." said Sonic

"Okay final Round, piano duet, Sonic if you hit the wrong keys you will be dunked in a room with water in it, Tails hit the wrong keys and you will be shocked."

"I'm confused wrraagghh!" said knuckles when he was about to punch something when Sting stopped him "No that's how you knocked over that tree which crushed the Chaotix earlier."

After a Round of shocks and being dunked in freezing water, Sonic and Tails both had 150 mistakes each. Sonic was shivering and soaked while Tails looked like he got electrocuted.

"Dare: Tails."

"Sonic *gzz* I *gzz* dare you to *gzz* tell me your reaction to finding out that Nicole can Spindash and it better be a positive reaction"

"Nicole can spindash? Nicole can spindash!" he asked angrily

"What the Fu—"

"Tails !" said Sting

Tails did every one of his victory poses

"What!" asked Sonic

"You were supposed to react positively and you didn't."

"Oh. Well at least I came in second" he walks over to Tails and shakes his hand "that was an awesome tournament and"

"Whoops we're outta time. Next time on Ultra Dare we'll have Adventure time."

Jake curls up in the Foetal position "find my happy place nice flowers, little cute bees, tiny, tiny bunnies."

"See ya next time on Ultra Dare!" said the hosts

The End


End file.
